Kirby: Warrior Of The Cosmos/Crash Arrival
Crash Arrival 'EPISODE SCRIPT BY: 'Zie BEGIN EPISODE is flying on Warp Star while Meta Knight's Halberd is following him Meta Knight: So Kirby, do you know why we were called to help out in this unknown area in Pop Star? gives a confused look to Meta Knight Knight finds a dangerous black comet approaching him and Kirby Meta Knight: Watch out! black portal appears, attempting to suck both Kirby and Meta Knight in! Kirby: Poyo! (scared look) Meta Knight: We need to escape, who knows what is inside that portal! two are unable to escape, leaving Meta Knight and Kirby sucked into the portal ---- suddenly wakes up in a metallic looking city, with unknown species walking around, but two people attempt to wake Kirby up Roy: Uh so, who is this pink ball sis? Syla: I have no clue Roy, I wonder what species he, or she is. Kirby: Poyo? Syla: He's so cute! Roy: Whoa whoa whoa sister, what if he's.... AN ALIEN! We can't let him wander around Mechtanium! Who knows what will happen! Syla: Don't be silly, he's obviously not an alien, but I think I've heard of this guy before, let me see. looks in one of her books in her bag, she finds a book about a planet named Pop Star. Syla: It says here that the planet Pop Star is a mysterious planet that is protected by a Star Warrior, his name is Kirby, and he looks just like this pink guy! Roy: So his name is Kirby huh? Syla: It appears so. nods, introducing himself Roy: Well that explains things, but how did you get here? Syla: I'd like to know so as well. Roy: Perhaps he randomly walked into our hometown! tells the two that he crash landed here with Meta Knight Roy: Who's Meta Knight? Meta Knight: That would be me. Syla: AHHHH!!! SCARY FIGURE! attempts to bonk Meta Knight with her fists Meta Knight: So do you two know about a dark comet? Roy: Well... I don't know... Syla: Uh, what do you mean? Meta Knight: There was this weird figure, I believe he was made of wood, he opened a portal, which must have sent us here. Roy: Sis, I know who that must be! Syla: Yep, I know too, It's Wormwood! Meta Knight: Who's Wormwood? Syla: Well, long story. Wormwood is a wood like monster who has amazing powers, he is able to shapeshift into objects, and he can open portals to other dimensions! Meta Knight: Hmmm, he seems very powerful, how do you know Wormwood anyways? Syla: Wormwood has been attacking our city, Mechtanium for ages! Nobody has been EVER able to defeat him. Some have succeeded, but Wormwood is never done for good, He keeps coming back! Kirby: Poyo! Roy: What did he say? Meta Knight: Kirby wants to help you two, typical Kirby. Syla: Great! Let's go! Roy: Sister, you obviously don't know where you're going, how the heck do we get to Wormwoods Castle? Syla: Ugh.... right, maybe we can ask our father for a vehicle to help us get there, right Kirby? Kirby: Poyo! (nods) Roy and Syla's house ---- Daod: Interesting, so you are the famous pink puffball that protects Pop Star! Kirby: Poyo! (nods) Daod: I guess I can let you use one of my machines, The Starfyse! Meta Knight: Amazing, you have very good building skills Daod. Daod: Thank you. Now Syla, Roy. You need to stay safe, don't do anything dangerous, your mother Bree and I are worried if that happens. Roy: Don't worry Dad! Syla: Yeah, we'll be fine, Kirby and Meta Knight will protect us! Meta Knight: Yes, your children will be fine. Daod: All right, good luck to you all, defeat Wormwood and save Mechtanium for all of us! Meta Knight, Roy, and Syla then set off to travel to Wormwood's Castle, but will they beat Wormwood? ---- gang is closing in to Wormwood's Castle, but suddenly, a lightning nearly blasts into the ship! Meta Knight: Well, it looks like Wormwood was expecting us, I guess we'll have to shift into gear, lets go! Kirby: Poyo! rides his Warp Star and dodges the lightning blasts that attempt to impact into him Syla: Good luck Kirby! Roy: You can do it! ---- arrives in the top of Wormwood's Castle, confronting the evil monster himself Wormwood: Mwahahahahaha! Well what do we have here, a pathetic pink puffball who thinks he can stop me! You better cry for mercy, BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL THE PAIN! is surrounded in darkness, he is suddenly turned into a huge knight! Wormwood: Prepare for your KNIGHTmare! Syla, and Meta Knight come in and find Kirby battling the evil Wormwood Meta Knight: So he is now a knight! He does have shape-shifting powers! Roy: He does, and he is even more powerful then you think! Kirby: Poyo! tries to kick Wormwood but fails, he is slashed and hit by Wormwoods sword Kirby: Poyo! (injured) Roy: Kirby! Syla: Oh no! Meta Knight: He cannot fight by himself... Syla, you must throw that sword! Syla: WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT KIRBY? Meta Knight: Kirby will suck in the sword, and he will gain new powers! Syla: Wouldn't that hurt Kirby? Meta Knight: Trust me, you don't know Kirby's power, just do it! Syla: Alright.... I trust you... Kirby! Heads up! throws the sword, and Kirby sucks the sword in... Suddenly, Kirby transforms into one of his copy abilities... Sword Kirby! Roy: No way! Kirby transformed! Now he has a sword! Syla: Amazing! So does Kirby do that all the time? Meta Knight: Yes, Kirby has many powers like Fire Kirby and Crash Kirby. Syla: That's awesome! Kirby: Poyo! [Kirby chops at Wormwood, making him injured by the amazing power of Sword Kirby! Wormwood: ENOUGH! YOU MAY HAVE POWER, BUT I AM THE SUPERIOR BEING! mysterious power suddenly makes his sword grow flames! He unleashes the power and strikes Kirby hard! Kirby: ...Poyo! Syla: Kirby! Hmmm, if Kirby has the power to gain new powers and turn into forms like Fire Kirby... Yes! That will work! Kirby! Suck in the flames! Wormwood: WHAT?! listens to Syla, he sucks in the dangerous flames of Wormwoods sword, he then turns into... Fire Kirby! Kirby: Poyo! throws a tough fireball at Wormwood, rendering him damaged and hurt! Kirby then unleashes the final attack, destroying Wormwood! Wormwood: IMPOSSIBLE! I can't be defeate.... (explodes) Meta Knight: He... has won. Syla: KIRBY! YOU DID IT! Roy: Great job Kirby! You defeated Wormwood! Meta Knight: It looks like Wormwood has been defeated, perhaps Mechtanium now can have peace, lets go everyone. Syla: Right! gets in the Starfyse and leaves to return to Mechtanium to deliver the news about Wormwoods defeat Roy: This will be awesome! Can't wait to see everyones reaction to Wormwoods defeat! Syla: Yeah! Kirby: Poyo! (jumps happily) Wormwood is standing on top of his castle, even though he was destroyed... Wormwood: They ACTUALLY thought they could defeat ME? Those fools, when will they learn, I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED! then laughs, ending the episode with suspense... Category:Nintendo Animated Universe Category:KWOTC